A kiss she can say she remembers
by xPepsiChanx
Summary: OcxCharacter. Emiko awakens from a nightmare, and gets comfort from Lee. When both fall asleep again, morning rolls around, soon leaving Emiko to awaken Lee and they start their day, does it end good or bad?


**A/N= An uh. OCxCharacter story. My oc and Lee/Li (Lee in this.). Okay the plot against this I guess you can say my oc was having a break down of when she turned evil once, without control (The Dark Card or whatever inside of her) and how Lee set her free. No If I have rp'd with you this, it's different for a reason. A couple fanfic3.**

It wasn't long before a violet haired female whose name was Emiko, drifted herself into a nightmare. For being asleep, the nightmare started out with her returning back to her evil form she once took over with. She quickly woke up, drenched in sweat, panting as she looked around. "That.. Nightmare.." She said to herself. Even though it was a nightmare, she had no memory of it until sometime recently. She had amnesia from it all, she didn't know who she was when she got out, she didn't know where she was, what had happened.. Anything.

Soon later after pushing the blankets off and standing up, walking herself to the phone she reached forward and dialed a number next to the machine. She soon turned around, since it was cordless, she walked away and to the couch. She laid back down with the phone placed on her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes. Soon to reopen them to a familiar voice. "Yeah, Emiko?" A male voice had said from the line. "Lee.." She said in a groaning voice. "I had that.. Nightmare again.." She continued on, more of a tired tone now. "Again? How many nights now?" Lee continued on and looked over at his calender.

"A month now.. Non stop." She replied shortly after him and turned onto her back, holding the phone to her ear. "Damn.. You really need to forget it, or to have comfor-" He continued on, only to be cut off. "I have you.. Your voice comforts me." She said with a small smile, if she was infront of him then she would see a small hint of blush on his face. "Alright, I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep, like yesterday night." He said on, smiling a little. "Alright." She replied, slowly closing her eyes.

They talked for some time, either about school or her nightmare, or how they been recently for only talking hours ago. Soon Emiko rested herself and fell asleep again to his voice comforting her. "Looks like she fell asleep just fine." Lee chuckled and soon hung up after a moment, he found out she did by small, quiet and cute snores. He put his phone down, and laid back down himself. He remembered back a year and a half ago. When she returned normal, but the way it had happened makes me feel like he shouldn't have done that.

The way he had set her free was by a kiss, and the help of the light card. The light card shined brightest to her, and the kiss woken her. Much like a fairy tale, but mostly he watched as her hair had turned normal within that part, her eyes and her clothes went normal from previously. She had no memory of whom he was though. Which saddened him the most, but he was happy to have her back. Of course he returned her home and her parents were relieved to see her, she was missing from home the whole time, and they thanked Lee. Back to now of what he was thinking. "If she didn't talk me out of it.." _Lee! Don't you dare go!._ Her yell echoed his head as he remembered her crying. He was announcing to return back home, but she didn't want him to leave Japan. Soon his thoughts of her made him fall asleep, with memories of her as comfort.

Soon morning came, and the male had groaned when the sun shined in his eyes. He looked over and saw someone with violet hair, his vision was blurry and soon he heard the voice "Wake up Lee!" She yelled and pulled the blankets off of him, walking over to the window and opened the blinds fully. "Ah!- " Lee quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around when he stopped and looked at her. "What was that for?!" He exclaimed to her. "It's time to wake up." She turned on her heal, tilting her head and had a smile upon her face. "I know.. I figured. " He glanced over at his clock and noticed it was just eight in the morning. He looked at her. "Had a good sleep?" He asked, before standing up. "Yeah I did." She responded, then walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. "You get dressed, only if you want to hang out with me." She giggled and walked out, closing the door behind him while she heard the male saying 'of course'.

Soon later, the male came out dressed out of his pajamas, yawning a little also. "Alright, where to?" Emiko thought a little, and when she looked at him, she had a smile. "Your pick, wherever." She said. "Maybe the park?" He walked over to her, and handed out his hand to her, to help her up. She grabbed his hand and stood up. And nodded in agreement. "Alright" She walked over to the front door, and was about to open it, but he opened it first. "After you." He said, and she giggled before skipping herself out. He followed, after grabbing his house keys and put them in his pocket. He closed the door and locked it, walking over to her. She hummed a song while they both were walking, quietly though. Lee looked at her as he saw her happy face, something he hasn't seen in some time. He smiled also and looked ahead. "Race ya?" "You're on." And off they were after counting from three to one, running off. She was a little faster than him, but he passed her and soon they reached the park. He made it there first, and she was there after him. She panted a little, placing her hands at her knees. He chuckled. "You gotta keep up." He said, panting also. "Of course." She said, and looked up at him. She smiled again as her panting stopped.

To cool down, they got icecream and walked about. She pointed over to a bench. "Lets sit there, it's in the shade." She said and looked at him when she did. "Alright." He responded and walked over there, he sat down next to her when she sat down first. She moved herself, more like rocking herself, side to side. Humming the same song, while she ate her vanilla icecream. He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile as to how happy she is. "What are you humming?" He asked her finally. "I don't know, a song I heard while I was in that form.." She replied and stopped humming to do so along with rocking herself. "Emiko.. Do you really remember everything with your memory of that form?.." He asked her, and looked forward. Not wanting to see her expression if it changed. She stopped smiling a little and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah.. A little.." She lied, remembering the kiss he had given her. "Are you sure?" He shifted his own eyes to look at her from the corner of them, without turning his head. "Why would I be lying!?" She turned and looked at him. "It's not something I would lie about!" She had more of an angered expression now. He gulped, and looked ahead. "I..-" He cut off and couldn't find words for himself. "But you don't believe-" She continued, but was cut off as well. It happened quickly, Lee dropped his icecream, not caring about it, he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips about to meet inches away. "Just.. Be quiet on what I said.." He said, and leaned in. Giving her a kiss on her lips, she soon tilted her hand back and dropped her own iced desert, she soon returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes the same time he had closed his.

A kiss she could actually say _she remembers._


End file.
